The Story of Kitty
by Princess Liv the mouse
Summary: Being a Clone is hard. Being a clone without emotions is harder. And When you have a choose between being free and staying someone's toy. What would you do? P.S: This story is being rewritten
1. Kidnapped!

**Authors note: This is my first story so please be nice, and I know some people will think its weird that my main character is a mix of three breeds, but that's my and if you don't like it don't read this story.**

**Project K: Chapter 0ne**

_"Come on Kitty.." A peach color coyote yelled at her. Kitty nodded and looked behind her, and saw G.U.N soldiers chasing them. Instead of going towards them, She ran away from them. Following the coyote. _

Kitty opened her eyes and looked around. _"So weird. That dream. That coyote!__ What does this mean?"_ she thought. Suddenly her clock went off telling to get ready for training. Kitty got out of her bed turned off the clock and changed into her jump suit. Before she walked out of her room Kitty made her bed. Knowing the Commander would be mad. "Whatever being mad means..." Kitty muttered under her breath. Taking one last look of her room before she walked out closing the door behind her. Walking down the hallway Kitty passed other rooms, some housing other clones, some empty.

Keeping to on side of the hallway Kitty made her way to the training room. _"That dream.. Why can't I forget it? I'll have to talk to the scientists... Maybe they can help..." _She thought as she entered the training room. "Morning miss-Gun." A rough male voice said "Hello Caine... " kitty sad turning to face a red male wolf. Caine smiled. "Your slow today Kitty. I beat you here. What's wrong?" Kitty looked at Caine. "i have no clue what your talking about. My clock didn't go off that's all." She said without showing any emotion. Caine shrugged. "All right, so want to train with me?"

"That's why I'm here... Unless the Commander has something for use to do." Kitty replied

Caine just laughed. "For a clone that can't show emotions your sure re funny..."

Kitty stared at Caine. "I think Caine you need to have your emotions taking away... That would make you a better spy."

"Oh really?" Cane growled

"Yes." Kitty replied

Caine growled and attacked Kitty. Kitty dodged the attacked easily, she then grabbed Caine's shirt collar and tossed into the wall. Caine moaned and stood up. "evil... Little..." He started to say but Kitty had grabbed him again and spinned around before she let him go. Caine hit the wall hard. "Damn..." He said and stood up

"Had enough?" Kitty asked

Caine smiled. "You call that an attack?"

Kitty was just about to attack Caine again, when the Commander walked in. "Well... It seems Caine you need to go back to school."

"Commander!" Caine said shocked. Kitty just blinked.

"Shocked? You know I came to watch you two. Its very enchanting to see you two fight." The Commander said "Now Kitty come with I have a mission for you." commander turned and walked out of the training room with kitty following. "Now Kitty this is an important... The Commander started to say as the intruder alert went off.

A Blue blur passed The Commander and Kitty not stopping as it grabbed Kitty ans zoomed out of the HQ. "RAIN! IT'S RAIN!" Solider shouted as they gave chase.

Kitty hear a laugh and looked up to see a female holding. She looked like a hedgehog but she had fox shaped ears and as Kitty could at lease one fox tail. "Well Kitty your free." The girl said looking down at Kitty smiling.

_"Free? What does that mean?" _Kitty wondered

The girl laughed again. "Don't worry Kitty, I'll teach how to feel. Then your understand!"

_"Feel? Meaning me have emotions..." _Kitty thought.

The girl nodded. "That's right!"

"You can read minds?" Kitty asked

"Yup! By the way I'm Rain. And soon we are going to met the others." Rain said smiling as e opened up a portal and ran right into it.

**What do you think? Its only the first chapter…so more is to come! R&R**


	2. A shock of the lifetime

**Project K: Chapter two**

Rain and Kitty walked out of the portal. Rain smiled as she ran through a forest. "We have to go through the great forest, then Knothole, then We'll be in Station Square." Rain said as she ran through the forest. All Kitty could do was to sit in Rain's arms and wait. "Miss. May I ask why you kidnapped me?" Kitty asked after a while

Rain stopped and looked down at Kitty. "Well... At least The Commander gave you manners. Well Kitty dear. The Commander and me go way back but we hate each other. And when he kidnapped _me_ to help make _you, _well I just couldn't let him keep you."

"Okay..." Kitty said

Rain nodded and started running again. Soon the forest was thinning out. "We are about to enter Knothole. Its a small town with a huge Bitch running it... " Rain said

Kitty was quiet for a bit. "What do you mean by bitch?"

Rain laughed then smiled. "Sally Acorn is like the princess in Knothole but to me and a lot of others she just a bitch that thinks she's all that." Rain then walked into a small town. It had a cute charm to it but Kitty didn't really see it. To the north of them was a bus stop. Rain set Kitty down and sighed. "The bus is late again!"

Kitty stood there nothing could be seen that was emotional. It was like she was a robot. She just stare at the bus stop sign. Rain on the other hand was tapping her foot with her arms crossed across her chest. "I swear that school bus driver should be fired." She muttered to herself.

About ten minutes later a big yellow and black school appeared around the corner. "FINALLY!" Rain said a little to loud kitty looked up at Rain then back at the sign. The bus appeared in her line of vision as it stopped to let off kids. Kitty watched without a word as two hedgebats walked off the bus followed by two hedgehogs, a human, two echidnas, three hedgefoxes and fox and a hedgecat. "Hey mom!" a black and red male hedgefox said

"S.J, Hazel, and Abby come on." Rain said turning away from the bus The hedgefoxes followed waving bye to their friends. The bus was a bout to leave when the door opened up again and out came a wolfchidna, and a coyote. Kitty looked at the coyote like she was in shock. _"Its the coyote from my dreams! But..." _Kitty thought and the same time the coyote spotted Kitty and his blue eyes went wide. _"Il ne peut pas être! Sa fille de mes rêves!" _He thought.

Rain smiled lucky no one saw it. _"So? Kitty has been here in her dreams. Interesting..." _She thought "Kitty! Come on!"

Kitty turned away from the coyote and followed Rain.

**What did you think? R & R**


End file.
